Maybe This Christmas
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: But her plans were ruined when she learned he was not coming home. He wasn't coming home. For Brona, slightly depressing. Rated T for upsetting scenes.
1. Epilogue

Monica rolled over in bed, cradling her stomach. 4 weeks to go. She looked at her nightstand. Her eyes were drawn to the picture of her husband, Chandler, who was killed in a plane crash 8 months ago. She had it planned, it was so perfect. She was going to surprise him when he came home, telling him they were about to have something they both really wanted, a baby. But her plans were shattered when she learned he was never coming home. He wasn't coming home.


	2. A Shooting Star At Christmas

Monica was cleaning when Rachel and Phoebe walked in.

"Hey!" They said. Monica said nothing as she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. Rachel noticed and sat her down.

"I think you're in labor," Phoebe said.

"I'm not going to have this baby without Chandler." Monica said.

"Mon Hun, if he was alive they would have found him. He's never coming home," Phoebe said softly, as Rachel packed a baby bag. Phoebe called Joey and Ross and they went to the hospital.

/

Monica sat alone in her room, ready to meet her baby. The nurse walked in, handed her a pink bundle and walked out. Rachel walked in as Monica looked at the baby for the first time.

"Take her away," Monica said.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked.

"She looks too much like Chandler." Monica said. Rachel took the baby from Monica and cradled her. The baby girl did look like Chandler. She ha his eyes, his sandy brown hair, but had Monica's nose and mouth. She was so beautiful.

/

Monica sat in the living room, with the new baby lying in a crib in front of her. She had hardly touched her. She switched the tv channels and heard the baby wake up and start to cry. She sat up and moved the crib close to her. She scooped the baby up ad cradled her. God, she looked like Chandler. Monica smiled a little as a joke came to her head.

'Could she BE anymore like Chandler?' She started crying softly. He would never meet her. She snuggled the baby close to her.

"I love you," She whispered.

/

A week had gone by and it was Christmas eve. Monica had still not named the new baby, she wanted a name Chandler would have loved. She was alone with the baby, when Phoebe walked in and sat down next to her, taking the baby from her and cradling the tiny girl.

"Pheebs, can I ask you something?" Monica said.

"Sure," Phoebe said.

"You saw your grandma after she died right?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, why?" Phoebe said, rocking the baby.

"I was just wondering... Have you ever saw Chandler?" Monica asked. Phoebe was silent for a while before answering.

"Strangely enough, no. I thought I would have seen him by now." Phoebe said.

/

Monica lay the baby down in her crib. She kissed her and tucked her in.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl. What's your Christmas wish? Mine is to see daddy again. Would you like that? Me too." Monica whispered. A shooting star lit up the sky as Monica climbed into bed and pulled the covers up.


	3. Why Am I Here?

I woke up and the first thing I saw was white. I could smell soap. Where was I? Who was I? I didn't know. I tried to roll over but I couldn't. I felt heavy. I shouted and a nurse walked in. She managed to sit me up. I was in a hospital, but the question was, which hospital and why was I there? What was my name, my date of birth? What happened? Why did it put me in hospital? Suddenly a name came to my head. Monica. My name couldn't be Monica.

"What's my name?" I asked the nurse.

"We don't know. You didn't know who you were, you have been out if it for about 8 months." She said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Plane crash. You're in a hospital in Tulsa. We couldn't find any information on you to call someone." She explained.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"You can leave when you know who you are." She said. Suddenly, my mind clicked and I remembered everything. The plane. The crash. My name. Monica. Home.

"My name is Chandler Bing, and I need to get home to my wife," I said.

/

"Okay Chandler, full name?" A man in a suit asked me.

"Chandler Muriel Bing," I said.

"Date of birth?" He asked.

"April 8th 1968," I told him.

"Patents names?" He asked.

"Nora Tyler Bing and Charles Bing," I said.

"You married?" They asked.

"Yes, to Monica Geller-Bing," I said.

"Children?" They asked.

"No." I said.

"Okay, we'll send a taxi to drop you off... Where?" They asked.

"The airport I guess. I'll fly back to New York."

"Flying? Do you think that's a good idea?" They asked.

"I have to get home." I said.


	4. We Have A Baby?

Chandler sat buckled into his seat. He hated this. This was the last time he wanted to fly, ever. He grabbed onto the seat and held so tight, his knuckles stared to turn white. A lady next to him noticed.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I've been better. I hate flying, I was in a plane crash," he told her. She seemed calm.

"Just relax, not long now," she told him.

/

Monica woke up and rolled over, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her gaze fell upon her baby. She hasn't even named her. Monica's mind clicked. It was Christmas. She didn't feel very merry. She lifted the baby out of her cot and took her to the living room. It was six am, so it was still dark. She turned the lights on and sat the baby on the rug. She lay down so Monica couldn't see her from the kitchen. Monica made a quick breakfast and was cleaning when she heard a bump outside. She froze and looked at the baby, who was still lying on her stomach. Monica felt panic in her stomach as the door knob slowly turned. She stepped gingerly away from the table and walked up to the door, opening it slowly.

Chandler. How? What? This didn't make sense. She was seeing him. Was he a ghost? She stood frozen, a look of horror on her face.

"Not quite the 'welcome home, happy you're not dead' I was expecting," He quipped. She still stood there.

"You are real right?" She asked, shaking. He nodded.

"How...?" She asked. Chandler then went on to explain what had happened. Monica listened, amazed. Eight months of not knowing who you were. Where you came from. Who you lived with. He then explained how one day it had just clicked, and he had remembered everything. Both of them standing at the door, Monica realised she hadn't even greeted him. She flung herself into his arms and breathed in his smell. Smelt like him alright. She looked into his eyes. Her Chandler. Her Chandler was back. She kissed his lips and more than eight months of sadness disappeared. He kissed her back, content. She told him to sit down and he walked over to the couch, and then stopped.

It was his time to freeze.

Monica realised what he was staring at. The baby! He had no idea. She stepped forward, picking up the baby.

"Chandler, this is our daughter. I found out I was pregnant after you left for Tulsa." She said, handing the baby to Chandler. He held we close and sat down.

"God. What's her name?" He asked.

"I didn't have the heart to name her without you," She said. Chandlers face lit up.

"How about Carina? It means beloved." He told her. Monica smiled.

"It's perfect! She cry-laughed. He kissed the baby's head, before putting her into her playpen which was in the living room.

"I suppose we should call people to tell them I'm home," Chandler spoke into the silence. Monica watched as Carina fell asleep. She took his hand.

"Not yet. We have a lot of 'catching up' to do." She smiled and he let her lead him to the bedroom.

He was home.

He was finally back home.


End file.
